ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Twitter
Twitter is an online social networking and microblogging service created in March 2006 by Jack Dorsey. Twitter enables its users to send and read messages called tweets that are limited to 140 characters. Background Lady Gaga created her account as "ladygaga" and tweeted for the first time on March 26, 2008. Today, she's the second most followed female on this social network. op rehearsing for my video just dance and am now at wmc to perform at the Armani and nervous records party. But I am no nervous record! ... 11:56 PM mar 26 2008 Her account Profile photo TheFame.jpg|1 Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg|2 Photo 53.jpg|3 77219205.jpg|4 MB Program 21.jpg|5 Lady Gaga Twitter profile 2011.jpg|6 5-6-12_Twitpic.jpg|7 9-11-12 Twitter profile.jpg|8 EGGLADYGAGA.jpg|9 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|10 EGGLADYGAGA.jpg|11 8-12-13 Twitter profile.jpeg|12 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|13 9-28-13 Twitter profile.png|14 EGGLADYGAGA.jpg|15 10-7-13 Twitter profile.jpeg|16 EGGLADYGAGA.jpg|17 artpopcover-ladygagatwitter.jpg|18 *1 "The Fame" album cover (unknown use date). *2 "Poker Face" video photoshoot (unknown use date). *3 Photograph taken for herself (unknown use date). *4 Photograph taken for herself (unknown use date). *5 The Monster Ball Tour photoshoot (unknown use date). *6 "Born This Way" photoshoot (unknown date - May 6, 2012). *7 Photograph taken for herself (May 6, 2012 - Sep 10, 2012). *8 Drawing by Helen Green (Sep 10, 2012 - Jul 4, 2013). *9 Traditional Twitter "egg" avatar (Jul 4, 2013 - Jul 26, 2013). *10 "ARTPOP" photoshoot (Jul 26, 2013 - Aug 12, 2013). *11 Traditional Twitter "egg" avatar (Aug 12, 2013 - Aug 12, 2013). *12 "Applause" release (Aug 12, 2013 - Aug 26, 2013). *13 "ARTPOP" photoshoot (Aug 26, 2013 - Sep 28, 2013). *14 Venus de Milo from "Applause" music video (Sep 28, 2013 - October 4, 2013). *15 Traditional Twitter "egg" avatar (October 4, 2013 - October 7, 2013). *16 "ARTPOP" photoshoot (October 7, 2013 - October 7, 2013). *17 Traditional Twitter "egg" avatar (October 7, 2013 - October 7, 2013). *18 "ARTPOP" album cover (October 7, 2013 - present). Profile bio *''Lady Gaga'' (unknown use date) *''mother mons†er'' (unknown date - Sep 10, 2012) *''When POP sucks the tits of ART.'' (Sep 10, 2012 - Jul 4, 2013) *''This interface has been shutdown temporarily. Please check back for updates.'' (Jul 4, 2013 - Jul 28, 2013). *''Due to public anticipation, ITUNES will now offer a pre-order for ARTPOP album/app on AUG 19, the same day you can purchase my new single 'Applause''' (Jul 28, 2013 - Aug 12, 2013). *bio (Aug 12, 2013 - Aug 12, 2013). *BUY MY NEW SINGLE 'APPLAUSE' AND PRE-ORDER MY ALBUM 'ARTPOP' HERE NOW! smarturl.it/Applause (Aug 12, 2013 - present). Her tweets Tweets See this page for her tweets. Photographs See this page for her photographs. * Twitpic - PicTwitter (2009 - 2012). * Instagram - PicTwitter (2012 - present). Important Dates ATTENTION: If you know the missing dates, please complete the table. Table 1 She's consecrated "queen of twitter" (most followed person/female) dethroning to Britney Spears. 2 Guinness World Records on May 18 (with 10.131.629 followers) and on June 29 (with 11.259.372 followers). 3 She lost her title "most followed person" against Justin Bieber. 4 She lost her title "most followed female" against Katy Perry. Official accounts Table In Twitter's offices On March 26, 2011, Lady Gaga took a visit to the Twitter's offices in San Francisco to celebrate her three-year anniversary on the site. TwitterHQinSF2011.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 003.png 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 04.jpg Related pages *Amen Fashion *Facebook *Instagram *Little Monsters (website) *MySpace *Ping Links *Gagapedia *Lady Gaga Category:Websites Category:Social media